fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus
Cletus is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Carrots Hates: Long sleeves Cletus lives on 10-acre farm close to the border of Toastwood and Tacodale . He lives a simple life tending his farm and raising chickens. Cletus loves auctions and estate sales, and even he admits to being a bit of a hoarder. Most of the junk that he collects ends up rusting out in his yard. To pay the bills, he opened up Cletus’ Scrapyard, where pickers arrive looking for car parts and rusty treasure. Appearance Cletus is an old man with a long white beard, wears blue overalls with a brown belt and a gray shirt underneath. He has a brown hat with a dark brown lining and a stitch on it. His shoes are brown with yellow laces. While he does not wear any sleeved shirts, his forearms are tan while his upper arms remain pale. Clean-Up His brown hat becomes neater. His beard also covers his whole mouth when he is not talking. Styles Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD Style B He wears brown overalls with a brown belt and a blue and gray plaid shirt underneath. His shoes are black with blue laces. He also wears brown gloves. His hat still remains. Style H He wears light blue overalls with a light brown belt and a pink shirt underneath. He also wears white furry arm warmers with white gloves. He also wears white stitched mocassins. He also has a light brown hat with a stitch on it and a purple lining, holding on to the bunny ears. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Pickle *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Black Beans *White Rice *Pinto Beans *Brown Rice *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *4 Bananas *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Wings *4 Carrots (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Fajita Veggies *Onions Drink and Popcorn: *Large Fizzo *Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Carrot Cake Cupcake 1: *Sunglow Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Tulip Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Rock Candy *Marshmallow *Tulip Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) *Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Lucky Dust (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *4 Onions *4 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *1 Green Pepper *Focaccia Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Egg with Strawberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Egg with Whipped Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Red Icing **Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Hams on the right, and the bottom left *6 Green peppers on the left, and the bottom right *4 Onions on the top *Light Baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Regular *Fries: *Crinkle Cut Fries *Poutine *Bacobites Holiday (Easter): *Paska Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Regular Fries: *Crinkle Cut Fries *Poutine *Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Easter): Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Carrot Cake Cupcake 1: *Sunglow Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *2 Marshmallows (left, right) Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Cherry Holiday (Easter): *Liner B *Battenberg Cake Cupcake 1: *Sunglow Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Jellybeans *2 Bunny Ear Candies (Left, Center) Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Rock Candy *Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lattice Top *Crushed Strawberry Wafers (All Around) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter): *Traditional Crust *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Jellybean Jam *Marshmallow Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *Crushed Strawberry Wafers (All Over) *8 Raspberries (Outer Ring) *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings he is unlocked with *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Popcorn *In Cupcakeria & Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Carrot Cake. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Broccoli. *In Freezeria To Go, he is unlocked with Huckleberry Syrup. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Egg Cutter. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Balsamic Dressing. *In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Bunny Ear Candy and Battenberg Cake. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Crushed Wafers and Jellybean Jam. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Speckled Taco. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *In Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD, he orders a smooth blend. However, in Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he orders a chunky blend instead. *He dresses up as a rabbit during Easter in Papa's Donuteria. *He has lost in the first round of Papa's Next Chefs every year. *He always favorites a spring holiday. *In Cheeseria, in the start of the day (Before reaching Rank 64), he is seen with his Easter Bunny costume. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Greg in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He lost to Connor in the first round of the Bacon Division. *2013: He lost to James in the first round of the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: He lost to Wally in the first round of the Keylime Division. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 57 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 39 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 66 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 64 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 51 Order Tickets Cletus Burgeria.png|Cletus' Burgeria order cletaco.png|Cletus' Taco Mia order Cletus fr.jpg|Cletus's freezeria order Cletus'_Pancakeria_Order.png|Cletus' Pancakeria Order Cletus Burgeria HD.png|Cletus' Burgeria HD order Cletus_zps5e9f8ad5.jpg|Cletus' Wingeria Order Cletus BTG.png|Cletus' Burgeria To Go! order Cletus Hot.png|Cletus' Hot Doggeria order Cletus Eas Cup.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria order during Easter Cletus CUpcakeria.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria regular order Cletus Freezeria HD.png|Cletus's Freezeria HD order. Cletus ST.png|Cletus' Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Cletus normal.png|Cletus' Pastaria regular order Cletus FTG.png|Cletus' Freezeria To Go! order Cletus Easter.png|Cletus' Donuteria order during Easter Cletus Donuteria.png|Cletus' Donuteria regular order Cletus WHD.png|Cletus' Wingeria HD order Cletus'_Cheeseria_order_during_Easter.png|Cletus' Cheeseria order during Easter Cletus Easter CTG.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cletus (Non Holiday).png|Cletus' Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Cletus Cupcakeria HD.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria HD order during Easter. Cletus Cupcakeria HD 2.png|Cletus' Cupcakeria HD regular order Cletus EB.png|Cletus' Bakeria order during Easter Cletus' Order (Bakeria).png|Cletus' Bakeria order Cletustmhe.png|Cletus Taco Mia HD Order During Easter Cletus THD.png|Cletus' Taco Mia HD order Gallery (Pastaria)_Cletus_Before_Star_Customer.png Cletus 2.jpg|Cletus at Easter Tacomiacletus.jpg|Cletus is a star customer in Papa's Taco Mia. (Donuteria) Cletus as a star customer during Easter.png Cletus10.png Scraps.jpg|Cletus' Scrapyard Boo!.jpg|In The intro of Papa's Hot Doggeria PerfectCletus!.png CletusAngry.png|" I just want respect as a scrapyard owner and all you gave me is a messy plate! " Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus.png Perfect Cupcakes for Cletus 2.png Cletus in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 2.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 3.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 4.png Perfect Pasta for Cletus 5.png Easter2014.jpg|Cletus in Easter 2014 Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Cletus 1.jpg|Cletus' Easter Unlock Cletus 3.jpg|Cletus Cottontail's Perfect Donuts!!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.14.png|Bunny Cletus is not pleased Cletus Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cletus loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Cletus Shrugs.png Cletusperfect.png|Cletus thinks my wings are perfect! Easter 15 small.jpg hotd3.png|Cletus perfect in Hot Doggeria + becomes silver star customer. Cletus - Papa Bakeria.png|Cletus during Easter in Papa's Bakeria Cletus - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Cletus Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (38).png|A perfect Mallow Haupia for Cletus and Austin! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters